


All That's Left

by PoptartCandy



Series: Thedas Tales: Inquisitor Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoptartCandy/pseuds/PoptartCandy
Summary: With the main threat to Thedas gone, the Inquisitor and the Commander thought they could finally have some more time together. Oh how wrong they were. Settling into a more calmer Thedas, the aftermath still called for the Inquisition just as much before.Except when the Exalted Council came to the door.Story takes part between the end of the Main Game to Trespassers DLC.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford & Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Thedas Tales: Inquisitor Trevelyan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060088





	All That's Left

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! This can work as a stand alone or a sequel to the first of the series.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"I'm sorry, Cullen," Ayla said so sadly as she pulled from his embrace. He helped her get onto her Free Marches horse, Marcel, who neighed as she took her seat. Behind her were a few scouts, Scout Harding, the Iron Bull and his Chargers.

They were called for an emergency rescue mission at the Hissing Wastes, which meant she couldn't follow him to South Reach during his scheduled time off. 

Cullen planned for a while to take Ayla to South Reach, introducing her to his family for the first time. He was evidently unhappy, but he knew that his beloved was still the Inquisitor, and she still had a job to do. She didn't actually have to take breaks like everyone else did, even if she wanted to. He was fortunate to do a rotation with Leliana and Josephine - with him being the last one to be able to take a well-deserved break, only so he could catch Ayla from her duties. 

He was wrong. 

"Don't worry. We'll make sure she comes back in one piece, Commander," Krem called out.

"When haven't we brought her back in one piece?" Bull laughed. "I don't think I've ever failed in bringing the boss back."

Cullen faked a smile as he looked back up at his beloved, who expressed her apologies to him through the curved brows, saddened eyes and pout. She placed her hand on her chest and said, "Don't keep them waiting. Please go visit them. I'll try my best to catch up to you."

He was doubtful.

Hissing Wastes was at the opposite direction he was heading to. It would probably take her and the others the whole time he traveled to, stayed in and return from South Reach to actually get to the Hissing Wastes, do their mission and return to Skyhold. If anything, they would bump into each other at the gates when they both returned. 

Ayla saw right through his neutral expression, saw his doubts. A sigh escaped her.

"I'll wait for you." Was all he could say.

"I love you," She mouthed before signaling everyone behind her to go.

The sounds of the horses echoed through the stones of Skyhold as Cullen watched them cross the bridge. Left behind, once again, as he mumbled, "I love you too."

' _Would it be this way after she retires too?_ '

The days went by faster than he thought, always hoping for her to come back over the bridge to go with him, but she didn't. Each time he looked out the window of his office, she wasn't there. A week passed and it was time for him to go. With a couple of soldiers assigned to accompany him, he left Skyhold with his head down, his mood not so excited and quite alone.

His journey was quiet. 

His soldiers too nervous to talk to him. They were used to the Inquisitor being present, being the one opening the conversation or rambling on about something. 

Unfortunately, she wasn't there. 

Fiddling with the small box that held the emerald ring throughout the whole time. Hoping he would ask the question after hearing his family's reaction to his beloved, their joy and approval was more than enough to convince him to ask then and there.

The silence made him start calculating time in his head, if it were even possible for his beloved to catch him before he leaves. It took nearly a week for him to even pass Lothering, nearing South Reach, so he could imagine her possibly just arriving at the Hissing Wastes. Another week to wander and complete her search efforts, and another two weeks to make it back. By the time she would reach Skyhold, he would have just left South Reach.

It wasn't possible for her to even get to the Hinterlands before him, unless of course, she left early, barely pushing a day or two to meet his family.

The thoughts frustrated him.

"Cullen!" A yell echoed throughout the farmer's field.

Caught off-guard, he nearly frightened his own horse with a jolt. Seeing not far off in the distance was a woman with similar blond hair, arms frantically waving left and right calling for his attention.

It was Mia.

She was slim, barely reaching his shoulder. Ayla was still a little taller. Her hair tied to a loose bun behind her, her brown eyes sparkling at the sight of him.

The joy of seeing her took over, a big smile spread across his lips as he stopped his horse and dismounted almost immediately, running towards his older sister. They were quick to run into each other's embrace, chuckling amongst themselves as the excitement he had for visiting his family finally overtook his distress of not having Ayla there.

"Dear me, you're a lot taller than I remember!" Mia said as she took a step back, sweeping a loose tear from under her right eyes. They both examined each other, head to toe, before she smacked him on the arm, a frown om her face as she added, "Why haven't you visited? I know the Inquisition's come by around here, why not detour to South Reach, huh?"

"I have no control over that," He laughed.

"Oh, sure, the Inquisitor does. Speaking of the infamous Inquisitor, where is she?" She asked, peeking behind him to only see the soldiers and his horse.

"Um-" He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ayla had to go tend to more urgent matters."

"That's what they all say," She teased, crossing her arms. "I'm sure she got spooked hearing she's about to meet me. What have you been telling her?"

"I wouldn't blame her."

"Hey!" She huffed.

He shook his head, the smile on his face couldn't be rubbed off as he was filled with joy. "I know, I know, I should have visited much sooner, and I'm sorry," He said as he tapped the top of his heart. "I'm here for a while, that would be enough to make up for it?" 

Mia wrapped her arm around his left arm, tugging him into the village. Cullen waved his free hand to signal his soldiers to follow as he was practically dragged by his older sister. The townspeople began to react to his arrival and seeing the Inquisition banner on the horses and soldiers, causing them to talk, whispers could be heard each time he passed someone. They've never needed to visit South Reach or spread this far into Ferelden for the Inquisition to be really welcomed. 

Ayla also avoided going to Denerim after how she nearly got into an argument with the king when she saved the mages at Redcliffe. 

His sister was chatty, she kept pointing out significant spots that he needed to remember while he stayed in South Reach, and being the caring older sister, Mia made sure she had it memorized so he wouldn't get lost on his own. 

"I suppose. Branson's been excited to throw a few swings with you to see how you've improved while being away from the order, and Rosalie's just excited to see your face around here again." Mia went on and onnexplaining their family situation since he last saw them many years ago. "Oh! You also have a nephew. The one who made me write a line or two in each letter I wrote back."

Cullen chuckled. "I can't wait to see them."

"Branson and his son live with me. Rosalie moved a few houses down with her husband. Still no nieces and nephews to see other than mini Branson." 

He always knew what went on in South Reach from the weekly letters from Mia, updating him about the milestones and small news. Milestones meaning all the marriages he missed and the birth of his nephew as well as the death of his brother's wife from the childbirth. Small news being that the local florist wanting to sell her overpriced flowers when she knew she could harvest them herself. The letters were constant, even when he didn't reply. It was a comfort to know that he was stable enough for Mia to contact him without struggling to find him. 

"Where is your husband? Does he still work for the Arl of South Reach?" He asked to fill the sudden silence. 

"Of course," His sister sighed, shaking her head. "That man is one loyal guard. The Arl has been in Denerim more times than usual because of the rebuilding of Ferelden since the Blight and, well, the hole in the sky, so he's preoccupied." 

"So he isn't here?" 

She shrugged. "Maybe next time? Bring the Inquisitor with you too," She teased, giving his arm a slap as they stopped in front of a wooden home. The scent of freshly baked bread seeped out through the opened windows, letting him inhale the smell of being home. 

"No children from you yet, Mia?" He jokingly asked. 

"I should be asking you the same question!" Mia huffed at him. "Ma and Pa would have been excited to see your little rascals running about." 

She was right. Their parents always wanted a big family that included plenty of grandchildren. The thought made him a little sad, thinking about his parents meeting Ayla would have made everything feel complete. 

' _Our future children would be spoiled rotten,_ ' He thought with a huff. 

"You're the eldest. You first!" Cullen wasn't shy about arguing back with his sister. It meant he felt comfortable enough despite the time apart. 

"Cullen?" A male voice called. "Maker! It's you, brother!" He cheered as he was pulled into a tight embrace from his own brother, he could tell by the curly brown hair pressed against the left side of his face that it was definitely Branson. 

"Cullen! You're here!" Another voice followed, taking the space on his right side of him as a loosely tied-up blond hair pressed on his right cheek. 

"Maker's breath! I can't breathe!" He coughed. 

"It's been a little over 17 years, Cullen, let them have this," Mia cooed, crossing her arms as her teary-eyed self watched over her younger siblings while they all embraced.

He was home. 

×××

_Meanwhile at the Hissing Wastes..._

Ayla walked out of the underground ruin, rubbing her tired eyes as she met with her party. It had been a grueling few days, tiring on her body as she's lacked sleep since they arrived. She wanted to keep going so she could make it to South Reach, feeling very guulty about abandoning her promise to Cullen.

Iron Bull noticed, always telling her they got it and they didn't need her, they'll just write in the report she was present, but the guilt of lying made it too unbearable as these were men and women of the Inquisition. They were just as much as family as her direct companions, she loved and cared for them all equally. 

"Boss, you know you can catch some sleep on the cart while we go on for the night," The Qunari beckoned to the supply cart they've been lugging around instead of making camps. "You can take over in the morning."

She rubbed at her forehead as she closed her eyes, the cool breeze warming her growing impatience with everything. It came with being restless. 

"We have another ruin mapped out North from here-"

"-Boss, your hand!"

Her eyes shot open and her left hand glowed brighter, the spark actually leaving marks on her skin as she stumbled backwards, falling flat onto her bottom as her right hand tried to keep her left steady. She cussed every word she could think of as the pain suddenly took over, her exhausted body too tired to even fight it.

Then darkness.

Her left hand stopped glowing as she lay lifeless in the sand. Iron Bull hovered over her, lifting her into his hold and sighed.

"Dorian always warned me about your stubbornness. No wonder you two are best friends," He muttered to himself as he took her to the cart.

Krem peeked from behind him. "What now?"

"We'll finish what we can before the sun comes up and make sure boss gets to Ferelden before it's too late." he turned and looked down at the sleeping form of the Inquisitor. "It's the least we can do for the boss."

"Okay. Chargers, North!" Krem ordered as they marched on.

"This woman never rests," Iron Bull sighed. "Cullen would be so pissed at us if he finds out."

"He always does?"

"No, no. Just this once, we'll tweak the report."

"Once?"

"You know what I mean!" 


End file.
